Revenge
by anaklusmos of the sea
Summary: He loves you too much to just let you go. Percy Jackson x Reader Rated T because I really don't know... I don't own anything :(


**Snapped! Percy x Reader**

**Revenge**

* * *

I walk down the street, gripping Riptide in my right hand and a long chestical bronze dagger in my left. I twirl my trusty weapons, laughing at the demigods trying to run from me and my wrath.

I'm smiling maniacally, killing half-bloods left and right. I look back as I hear a big crash, and I look back. I recognize it as the Big house, or what _used_ to be the Big House. My waves have crushed the building, but the people inside had evacuated already.

I see campers gripping swords, daggers and weapons of all kind. I see the nervousness and fear in their eyes, and some held surprise and doubt. They're probably doubting if I will kill them because as they know, I hate killing.

Or _hated _killing.

They charge at me in an attempt to stop my rampage. More than just a few heads fly across the camp. Some demigods try to run, only to be stopped by the wall of water surrounding the Camp. Some try to fight me, failing miserably. Some just stand there in shock, not believing that I, Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus and one of the Seven, would _kill _them.

I smirk at their belief that they'll be spared because of many reasons. For example, I was their friend. Emphasis on the word "was," or because I was always kind to them, always helping and saving everyone.

_Was. _

I wouldn't have done this if they weren't so ignorant. They killed _her_, the one who healed me when Annabeth left me to stumble in the black-and-white world. _She_ helped me through everything and anything, just like Annabeth had. _She_ turned my world back into the vibrant, colorful world, and I was just… so happy…

I wanted to be normal. _She_ made that happen. We were like a normal couple, two normal people in love. I wanted to be viewed as a regular old half-blood. _She_ did exactly that. Whatever I wanted, _she_ did for me. Whatever _she_ wanted, I did it for her.

Because we loved each other.

There was an accusation, one including _her_, when I was visiting Camp Jupiter for some business. She was blamed on for letting in some bunch of monsters in the Camp. They called her a traitor, a murderer, an enemy. They turned their backs on her, but even then, she didn't hate them. Instead, when there was another monster attack, she blocked an attack, one that was headed towards her worst enemy in Camp, and was dying of blood loss. Her enemy, the one who hated her the most, left her there to die. So did the others, when they saw her lying down on the ground. They turned a blind eye to her, and she died out of heartbreak.

She loved them so much. She loved them so much that she forgave them of anything, even when they didn't deserve it. I close my eyes and imagine that she is in my arms. I remember one day we hung out at the beach. Her head was on my lap, and I was stroking her beautiful (h/c) hair…

It's just a memory now, just a fragment of what happened, just a feeling left for me to grieve over. I open my eyes, and she vanishes, leaving me to cry, to stumble in the darkness, as I did before she came.

In the corner of my eyes, I see the rest of the seven charge at me, including Nico. Their eyes carry fear and fright, but also confusion, determination and worry. I stay in the spot I was in, and allow the seven demigods get closer to me.

They are about two yards away from me when I smile maniacally, making them slow down. I can just make out the words that Piper is shouting.

"_Why...Percy!...Hear me?...Why are you...destroying...your home?" _My eyes widen a fraction before narrowing. I then laugh, loud enough to reach their ears over the sound of destruction.

"My home? _My home?_" I shout, my grin fading off. "It was my home. It was _her_ home." Their eyes widened in understanding and shock. "Not anymore," I whisper, and raise my hands.

A gigantic wave engulfs my former _home._ Tears cascade down my face, and I fall to my knees. I strike the ground with Riptide, shaking the earth. "Why?" I shout to nothing. "If she was one of us, if this was her _home,_" I look down at her dagger, ανατολή ηλίου. Sunrise. It glints in the sun, and I clutch it in both my hands, not caring about the blood.

I see demigods recovering from the water. They run towards me, stopping when seeing her weapon in my hands, blood slowly trickling down.

"If you go, I go too." I plunge the long dagger into my heart. The last thing in my mind is her name.

_(y/n)_

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to answer questions here...**

**Helena Ethan: she's you! It is a reader insert, and (y/n) means (your name). So... it's you in a story!  
**


End file.
